


Price of Victory

by Dellessa



Series: 2015 Birthday Project [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/99971147209/imagine-your-otp-is-escaping-from-a-dangerous</p><p>Imagine your OTP is escaping from a dangerous situation. Person A is seriously wounded, but forces themselves to hide and play down the injury so everyone has time to get to safety. Person B is worried but too distracted by trying to keep them alive and buys into the lie. Imagine that Person A feels their own injuries worsening to the point where they know they’re going to die. Imagine that by the time they get to safety Person A finally collapses, and they die before Person B has the time to even fully process what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Victory

Iacon was falling around there audials. It was not a time to stand their ground, not if they wanted to live to fight another day. Jazz pressed a hand against the wound in his side. The was a hitch in his protoform with each movement. He didn’t have to look down to know he was bleeding out. He forced his movements to smooth out and ruthlessly shut down the pain sensors. 

“It’s not far now,” Prowl said in front of him, still pulling him along. He looked back, do we need to stop and put a patch on that?” 

Jazz angled himself into the shadows so Prowl never got a good look at the wound, “No, I’m fine.” No field patch was going to fix this. There was no miracles. Not down here away from all of the medics. He just couldn't take Prowl down with him. “It will be fine. Just keep going Prowler.” He squeezed Prowl’s hand, and then they were moving again. He had to at least get Prowl out of here. The Bots needed him. There was enough special ops agents, but there was no tactician as good as Prowl. He was irreplaceable.

They could hear movement in the tunnels running parallel to their own. Vibrations that made Jazz worry, but somehow...somehow they made it to the surface, and to the outskirts of the crystal forest beyond. 

“Come on,” Jazz said, nearly pushing Prowl with what strength he had left. “We are regrouping in the glen. Optimus is waiting for you.” 

Prowl looked back at him, and gave him a puzzled look, “For us you mean.” 

“Sure Prowler, sure. That is what I meant.” Each step became an ordeal. Warnings flashed across Jazz’s HUD. His spark fluttered in his chestplates, spasmed, and snuffed out as he finally fell to the ground at the edge of the encampment. His hand was pulled from Prowl’s as he collapsed to the hard ground, leaning Prowl staring down at the already graying shell---too stunned to even move.


End file.
